Hey Baby
by Sam4077
Summary: I decided on a new summary...Hawk and Margaret have found each other again...but will they admit it? R&R. Not like there's many Fanfics the moment so why not read mine?
1. Summary

_Don't own these guys! This is H/M cos I've always wondered whether they'd come together after the war (haven't seen any After MASH) By the way, I've played with Hawkeye, Crabapple Cove and the people in it. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Sorry this chapter's so short-give me a few R&R's and I'll update before Friday...PROMISE!_

**HEY BABY**

**BEGINNINGS**

"You're holding out on me!" accused Trapper John McIntyre in the Swamp.

"No, nothing happened Trap, I swear. Hot Lips is Cold Shoulder to me!" defended Hawkeye Pierce, pouring himself a glass from the Still.

"Margaret, you weren't with...with _him_, where you?" whined Frank.

"Of course not Frank! The slime ball," defended Margaret hotly before Frank leaned forward and kissed her, pushing her onto the cot.

**FLASHBACK FROM MARGARET AND HAWKEYE**

"You're scared of sniper fire!" said Hawkeye, wrapping a blanket around Margaret's shoulders before sitting down, arms around her.

"You're my favourite officer in the whole U.S. Army!" said Hawkeye, before kissing Margaret shyly on the cheek. Margaret blushed.

**IT WAS JUST A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FRANK!**

Hawkeye smiled slyly. He had spotted Frank and Hot Lips walking past the Swamp, and couldn't resist a joke. Asking Frank to hold his martini, he dipped Margaret back and was kissing her. Everyone stared at the two. Margaret had wrapped her arms around Hawkeye's neck, and was kissing him back with equal passion.

After a few stunned moments of silence, Frank stepped forward and roughly pulled Hawkeye off Margaret.

"Why did you do that to Margaret?" demanded Frank.

"It was a Christmas present Frank!" said Hawkeye.

Margaret just stood there with a goofy grin on her face.

**8063RD **

"You never know, even enemies can close ranks, join hands, sustain each other and defend against a common evil," said Father Mulchahy.

"They'll sustain each other," said BJ, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Close ranks!" snorted Charles.

"Join hands!" laughed the Colonel.

"I think I'm out of my depth here!" exclaimed Father Mulchahy.

Hawkeye slowly bent down and kissed Margaret who kissed him back with equal passion.

"What are we going to tell Donald about us?" asked Margaret, snuggling up to Hawkeye under the cloak.

"What do you normally tell him?" asked Hawkeye. He immediately regretted it.

"I'm so glad you found us!" exclaimed Margaret to the Mess Tent.

"Very glad, so glad, extremely glad that you found us!" agreed Hawkeye.

Margaret turned to him and punched him. Hawkeye fell over backwards while Margaret stormed out of the Mess Tent.

**AND FINALLY, GOODBYE, FAREWELL AND AMEN**

Hawkeye watched silently as Margaret hugged Potter, BJ and Charles goodbye. Margaret turned to him.

Hawkeye stood in the swirling dust in silence. He was lost in Margaret's beautiful face and ice blue eyes.

Margaret was (vaguely) hot and uncomfortable. She was lost in Hawkeye's admittedly handsome face and blue-grey eyes.

Hawkeye opened his arms at last. Margaret flew into them, and quite against their own restraints, kissed each other passionately.

BJ grinned, but as the time went on, grew distinctly uncomfortable. He started whistling, trying to whistle one of his favourite songs.

Charles also smiled but also grew a bit embarrassed as he believed that that sort of embrace should be private. He became extremely interested in a rock near his foot.

Potter smiled in acknowledgement but as the others, became self-conscious. Potter became interested in the clouds.

Finally, after several minutes, Hawkeye and Margaret stepped apart.

"Well this is it," said Margaret breathlessly, her eyes not leaving Hawkeye's.

"Yeah, uh, bye," said Hawkeye, just as breathlessly, his eyes seemingly glued to Margaret's.

"Yeah, uh, see ya!" said Margaret before stepping into the jeep, headed for the 8063rd.

Hawkeye watched as BJ's note grew smaller and smaller. His heart leapt in his chest every time he remembered Margaret, the feel of her lips on his, her warm breath, the way her body curved to fit his...which was every second.

At the 8063rd, Margaret was in charge of packing up. Going about things in her usual brisk, efficient manner, she was terrified that somebody would see the unnatural flush in her cheeks, hear the high pitch of her voice. She, like Hawkeye, couldn't stop thinking about the feel of his lips, the feel of his body, his warm breath on her cheek...


	2. Return to the States

_Thanks be to the good, kind reviewers (I got two! That's all I wanted)...keep going so I can improve...remember my backlog of about twenty stories-if you want 'em to be good...R&R._

_(BTW, sorry, I suck at smut so I'm not doing any...)_

Charles noticed. He saw Margaret's blush, her high pitched voice. He saw and knew they were for Hawkeye.

BJ cursed Hawkeye for a fool, a bloody fool. Anyone could see that he loved Margaret. But he was so scared of hurting her, of losing their friendship, that he wouldn't say anything.

The nurses from the 4077th who had been transferred to the 8063rd noticed too. They knew that Margaret was head over heels in love with Hawkeye. None of the men knew as they were blind. Anyone who had eyes though, knew that Hawkeye loved Margaret. Hawkeye wasn't as good as concealing his feelings as Margaret. But she was so scared of scaring him away, of reading more into him then he perhaps meant that he wouldn't say a thing.

Margaret stayed in Korea for a year, helping with the clean up effort before resigning. She moved back to the States, where she lived with her three friends, Katie, Cathy and Emily.

**FIRST DAY HOME...**

Margaret stepped off the plane and walked into the airport. Where were they? They said they'd be there. Ah there they were.

Cathy, Emily and Katie waved excitedly. Taking her to the mess in Margaret's new hospital where she was the assistant Head Nurse, they caught her up with the gossip.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Margaret couldn't believe it. Home again after all those years. Was it only three? It seemed like forever. Margaret was comfortable in her position at the hospital, but home was not there. Home was still the 4077th, with Colonel Potter, BJ, Charles, Klinger, Radar and the nurses. And...him. Him who had stolen her heart and wore it round his neck. He who she still couldn't get out of her head. His flashing blue-grey eyes, his trademark grin, his Still, the Swamp where he lived...it all stayed.

Margaret was in the mess one tea break, when she tried to find some money for Cathy.

"Uh, I don't think I have a buck, sorry Cath," apologised Margaret, still digging in her pockets.

"That's ok Meg," said Cathy.

Margaret felt a piece of paper. Dragging it out, she found an envelope with her name written on it in Klinger's handwriting. Inside was a letter. She pulled it out and read it.

_Dear Major Houlihan, _

_Margaret, I hope you don't mind me calling you Margaret. Uh, it's been great seeing you these past few days. I know Soon-Lee liked it too. Uh, she's pregnant, and we're really excited. Yeah, I was developing some of the photos I took of people's goodbye's at the good ole' 4077th. And I found this one of you and Hawk. I thought you might like a copy. I also have a few others, a few of BJ and Potter, Charles and the nurses, even one of Radar and Henry. I didn't think you'd want any of Major Burns. If you do, write to me at 49 Drake Street, Toledo. I'M HOME! Or will be soon! _

_Hopefully, ever your good friend,_

_Max Klinger_

It was dated the day before she'd come back to the States. She had run into Klinger and Soon-Lee and spent a week with them. Taking out the photos, she was surprised when tears welled up. The first was of good old loveable Henry, in his fishing gear with one arm slung around Radar's shoulder. The second showed a grinning BJ (minus moustache) an arm slung around _him_. They both had their Hawaiian shirts and their straw hats on and each was nursing a martini. The third was of BJ (moustache), _him_ and Charles. They were just out of surgery, and were recovering in the Officer's Club. Then was one of _him_, BJ (no moustache) and Klinger outside the Swamp. One of Colonel Potter and Father Mulchahy on the piano. And last...the goodbye kiss.

"Meg? Margaret?" asked Katie.

Margaret looked up.

"What have you got there?" asked Cathy, noting the single tear on Margaret's cheek.

"Nothing," said Margaret hastily.

"Let's see!" said Emily and snatched the photos. She only managed to grab one.

"Em, give it here!" demanded Margaret in horror. It was the last photograph.

"Margaret, is that you?" said Cathy in surprise.

"Yeah, me and a captain from the 4077th. We're just uh, just saying goodbye," said Margaret blushing.

"Not with many words I see! He looks familiar somehow, I don't know..." said Katie.

"Can I have my photo back please?" asked Margaret. She took the photo.

**COMEDIAN HORROR**

"Guess what girls!" squealed Katie excitedly, coming into their apartment followed by her boyfriend.

Margaret remembered her kiss...his lips...

"What?" squealed the others.

"Danny got us tickets to see _Benjamin Pierce_!" said Katie happily.

"Who?" asked Margaret sharply.

"Benjamin Pierce, the comedian. He tells stories about the war. And Danny's gonna introduce us! He served in the War too, a GI," said Katie.

"Oh," said Margaret, losing interest. She drifted back into memory.

"No, he was a MD," corrected Danny, but Margaret hadn't heard.

"He is _so _hot!" sighed Cathy.

"And so funny!" exclaimed Emily.

"If it weren't for Danny, I would probably think the same, but Danny is _so_ neat and hot!" admitted Katie.


	3. Old Friends

_Thanks be to the good, kind reviewers...keep going so I can improve...remember my backlog of about twenty stories-if you want 'em to be good...R&R._

_Just read it...then kill me with tomatoes (no oranges, they don't go with my hair, clashes horribly)_

**MEETING THE COMEDIAN**

It was before the show and Danny had gone to fetch Benjamin Pierce. Margaret was looking at the photos, which were by now tearstained. Two men entered.

"Mr Pierce-uh Ben, this is my girlfriend Katie, Katie, this is Ben Pierce and his cousin Hawkeye," introduced Danny proudly.

"Hi. Call me Ben," said Ben, shaking her hand.

Hawkeye did the same did the same for Emily and Cathy. Normally he'd have winked, but a certain Major was occupying his mind at the moment. A certain Major-and a certain kiss.

"Meg! Come and meet Ben Pierce and his cousin!" cooed Cathy.

Margaret turned and looked at Hawkeye. Hawkeye froze.

They walked together. Hawkeye timidly reached out with one hand and touched her cheek, to make sure she was real. Margaret did the same. Slowly, Hawkeye bent down, and kissed her passionately. Margaret's arms slipped round his neck.

The others frowned in surprise.

Suddenly remembering where they were, the lovebirds broke apart and stood a few metres away. Ben, Cathy, Emily, Katie and Danny noted that they looked everywhere but each other.

"Hi uh Margaret, I'm uh surprised to see you here," said Hawkeye honestly.

"Ditto uh, please explain the whole Ben Pierce thing," said Margaret frankly.

"Well, it's absurd and really far-fetched but Ben and I were born on the same day. He is five minutes older than me. Cos Dad and Uncle Neil hadn't decided on names, they filled out the birth certificates...and so by the time they realised that their kids were both called Benjamin Pierce, it was too late. As Ben's older, I was called Hawkeye. Ben was drafted as a doctor too, he got to live in Tokyo. I still maintain the Army mixed us up. He's a rotten doctor so he's now a comedian," explained Hawkeye.

"I see. That's weird. Almost like God wrote that in your lives because They couldn't think of anything else," said Margaret, looking to the ceiling.

"That's highly significant," said Hawkeye blankly.

They laughed.

"Meg?" said Hawkeye in surprise, recalling what Cathy had said.

"Yeah, uh, we've known each other since we were kids, and yeah," said Margaret, still struck by his closeness.

"How have you been doing since Korea?" asked Hawkeye.

"Ok, you? As I recall you were pretty done in by that baby," said Margaret hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, Sid's a good shrink-if such a thing exists. I went home, and spent a lot of time around kids, I swear! Half of my patients are cuts and scrapes from a tree or bike crash! So I've kinda got over it," answered Hawkeye in amusement.

"You're still practicing?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah, Ben just wanted me to help with the writing of this show. Anyway, where have you been for the last year? We were all scared stiff, especially the Colonel! No news for a year. Then Klinger pops up telling about seeing you and we still don't hear a thing!" accused Hawkeye.

"I didn't think any of you would want to see me again," said Margaret, blushing.

"Silly! Of course we do! Potter's on the rampage, been ringing all his brass. BJ's been worried sick, and Charles has been-"

"Ben, you need to get ready! C'mon! See ya at the show folks," said a man with a name tag with Jake on it.

"See ya everyone!" said Ben over his shoulder as Jake pushed him out of the room.

"See ya Ben!" said Hawkeye. Turning, he was confronted with four very confused people.

"Oh, we'd better go in, we don't want to miss it!" warned Margaret leading the way.

**COMEDIAN BEN PIERCE**

Ben's performance was funny, but Margaret noted that much of it seemed to have Hawkeye's jokes.

After the show, Hawkeye walked with Margaret.

"Did ya like it? I've drawn on a lot of 4077th jokes in the writing of this show," said Hawkeye.

"Yeah, it's great!" said Margaret and she meant it.

"Look, I'm going back to Crabapple Cove cos I've got a full schedule tomorrow. I was uh, kinda wondering if you'd uh like to come over some time. The Lobster Festival is next week, you'd love it," said Hawkeye.

"Ok, what's your phone number?" asked Margaret.

They exchanged phone numbers.

"I'd better go, Cathy's calling me," said Margaret reluctantly.

"Yeah, see ya," said Hawkeye. Shyly, he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently before disappearing off into the night.

**INTERROGATIONS**

In the car, Margaret examined the phone number. He'd scribbled it on a piece of paper. With it was a note.

_Margaret, _

_ Please come over sometime. I know my dad would love to meet you and we could catch up. Please call,_

_Love Hawkeye_

_P.S. I think I missed a digit. Call the Crabapple Cove Operator and ask for me._

Coming back from brushing her teeth, Margaret found the girls all over her bed.

"Meg! C'mon, tell us all the juicy details!" said Cathy.

"What?" asked Margaret in surprise.

"About you and Hawkeye Pierce!" clarified Emily.

"Girls, nothing. He's just a friend," said Margaret.

"Friends don't kiss each other...on the lips," said Katie.

"He's my best friend. You guys are good friends, but me and him have been through hell and back together," said Margaret.

"Look, we were the only ones to do all three years of the war at the 4077th. Henry died after one year, Trapper went home after a year, Father Mulchahy and Klinger came a month into the war, Frank went crazy and got sent Stateside, Potter was Henry's replacement, Radar went home on a hardship discharge, BJ was Trapper's replacement and Charles was Frank's. When you live three years in someone's pockets, you know each other well. He knows me better than I do and I know him better than he does," said Margaret in response to her friend's incredulous faces.

"When you said that you know him better than he himself does, does that include his body?" asked Katie.

"No, he's just my friend!" yelled Margaret in exasperation.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, touchy," said Emily defensively.

"So, what's going on between you and Margaret? Is she hot or what?" asked Jake who had witnessed the events.

"Nothing," said Hawkeye. They were driving to Crabapple Cove. Jake Smith was Hawkeye's neighbour.

"Right," said Jake sarcastically.

"Nothing Jake! She's just a friend," said Hawkeye.

"Friends don't kiss each other like that Hawk!" said Jake, who was driving.

"She's my best friend with BJ. You are a good friend but me and her went through hell and back. Look, we were the only ones to do all three years of the war at the 4077th. Henry died after one year, Trapper went home after a year, Father Mulchahy and Klinger came a month into the war, Frank went crazy and got sent Stateside, Potter was Henry's replacement, Radar went home on a hardship discharge, BJ was Trapper's replacement and Charles was Frank's. When you live three years in someone's pockets, you know each other well. She knows me better than I do and I know her better than she does," said Hawkeye, unknowingly echoing Margaret's words.

"Is she good?" asked Jake leering.

"She's just my friend!" yelled Hawkeye angrily.

"Ok, ok, sorry I asked," said Jake defensively.

**SHOULD I? SHOULDN'T I?**

This is it, thought Margaret as she dialled the Operator's number.

"Hello," said the Operator.

"Hi, could I please speak to Hawkeye," said Margaret, not remembering that the Operator might not know 'Hawkeye.'

"Yeah, sure, just a tick," said the Operator.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Uh, hi," said Margaret shyly.

"Margaret! You called! Cool! Wanna come down for the Lobster Festival?" said the voice excitedly.

"Uh, ok Hawk. I just really need to get out of here. Katie, Cathy and Emily are convinced that something's going on between us," said Margaret.

"Ok. Look, I'll drive up and pick you up at seven ok? The Festival starts tomorrow."

"Cool. What should I bring?"

"Clothes! Uh, just anything. Casual stuff, it'll probably get dirty. Don't forget a swimsuit! Dad's in Mexico for the weekend cos of some conference or something. So we can kick back, raid the fridge, and eat and drink. I don't have a still though, so will Charles' twelve year old Scotch do? Charles gave it to me for my birthday. I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Well yeah. Well uh, see ya at seven then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Margaret put the phone down.

Going to her room, she packed.


	4. Lobster Festival

_Sorry it's been so long but damn Telstra (our phone and internet provider) crashed AGAIN..._

_R&R. I hope I've fixed the out of character parts..._

"Where ya going Meg?" asked Emily.

"To Hawkeye's."

"Ooh!" teased Cathy.

"When will you be back?" asked Katie.

"Dunno, probably a week," said Margaret.

"A week!"

"Yeah, the Lobster Festival's on. Bye, that's Hawk now," said Margaret as the doorbell went off.

"Hello. Margaret, you ready?" asked Hawkeye when Cathy opened the door.

"Yeah," said Margaret.

"Cool. Here, I'll take that for you," said Hawkeye, taking her suitcase.

"Wow, what did ya bring, your whole wardrobe?" asked Hawkeye teasingly.

"Not just my wardrobe; some of Cathy's too!" teased Margaret.

"No wonder it weighs as much as an elephant! C'mon, let's go. Bye," said Hawkeye.

"Bye girls," said Margaret.

"Have fun Meg!" giggled Katie.

They walked down the stairs in silence.

"I'm glad we're out of there! I was beginning to feel like a stuffed animal on display!" said Hawkeye, breaking the silence.

"They're nice girls, just they like you," said Margaret.

"Doesn't everyone?" teased Hawkeye.

"Not Frank," answered Margaret.

**THE CAR TRIP**

"So what have you been doing the last year?" asked Hawkeye.

"Nothing much. Korea was sad. All those people trying to rebuild with limbs missing. It was almost as sad as the actual war," said Margaret.

"I've been trying to forget. I haven't done a good job. I spent the first week drowning in alcohol, the second in bed and the third stuffing myself full of real food. I swear, Johnny Higgins-he runs the restaurant- made a fortune. All day every day eating nothing other than chips, salad, fish, lobster, and drinking milk, water, lemonade, coke, you name it! I even ate some peas-well, two," joked Hawkeye.

"The practice has been busy and I also work at the hospital and I'm babbling again aren't I?" asked Hawkeye.

"Well, yeah, but it's fine. The girls are nice but it's great to be away from their gossiping. It's harder to settle back down than I thought," said Margaret.

"Yeah, I know," said Hawkeye.

**WELL, THIS IS IT**

"Well, this is it. Home sweet home," said Hawkeye pulling up in the driveway.

He glanced at the passenger seat. Margaret was fast asleep.

"Margaret? Time to wake up," said Hawkeye, gently shaking her shoulder.

Margaret woke up.

"Thanks for the ride Hawk," she said.

"No problem, any time," said Hawkeye, unlocking the door.

"Now, this is the living room, kitchen's over there. There's the stairs which go upstairs. You hungry?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yeah actually. What have you got?" asked Margaret.

"How does sausages and eggs sound?" asked Hawkeye grinning.

"Great, thanks!"

Hawkeye lead her upstairs.

"I thought you might like a bath," he said.

"Yeah, I would if it's ok?" asked Margaret.

"Sure! Bathroom's right here. Your suitcase is just outside. I promise I won't come upstairs, so you can roam freely. I'll be in the kitchen," assured Hawkeye.

"Thanks Hawk," said Margaret.

He smiled.

"Anything for my favourite officer! Now relax, this is the Pierce resort!" and with a cheeky wink, he was gone.


	5. Meeting Toby

Margaret walked downstairs. She was wearing her pyjama's and her dressing gown.

Hawkeye was lifting the last of the French Toast onto a plate.

"Smells delicious!" said Margaret.

Hawkeye was too busy eating to answer.

When he swallowed he walked to the fridge.

"Want a drink? We got coke, lemonade, milk, water, soda, scotch, wine, beer-how did that get in there? And gin. We don't normally drink beer," said Hawkeye.

"Could I have a coke please?" asked Margaret.

"Sure," Hawkeye grabbed two cokes and set one in front of Margaret.

"Thanks for everything Hawk," said Margaret gratefully.

"No problem. Now, sleep in, you look exhausted. I need to work tomorrow morning, but I'm free during the festival, barring accidents which dad would normally patch up but he's not here, so that will be relegated to me," said Hawkeye.

Hawkeye woke up at one o'clock. Margaret. She drove him crazy. He lived for her smile and died with her frown. He was acting like a love-sick schoolboy.

Margaret was also up. She couldn't stop thinking about him. When he was close, she just went numb. Damnit! She was acting like a love-sick schoolgirl.

**CRABAPPLE COVE**

Margaret did indeed sleep in. She woke up at nine.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Hawkeye had left a note.

_Margaret,_

_Hope you had a good sleep. In the fridge is some leftover French Toast if you want to heat it up. There's some bread, so you can have toast. Or, raid the fridge! I'm in the surgery. Just go out into the street (don't bother to lock the door) and turn left. Walk for a block, turn right and you'll see the sign! PIERCE PRACTICE. Just come right in to my office. If you get lost, ask people for directions, they'll be more than happy to point you in the right direction._

_Love, Hawkeye_

Margaret reached the _Pierce Practice_. Walking in, she headed for the door marked 'Dr Hawk's office.'

Walking in, she saw Hawkeye bending over a patient. A middle aged man was leaning anxiously over his shoulder.

"Hello Margaret! Would ya mind giving me a hand here?" said Hawkeye without turning around.

Margaret jumped. Walking around, she saw the patient was a little boy and Hawkeye was having some trouble applying the antiseptic.

"Here," she said softly, taking the tube from him.

"Thanks Margaret," said Hawkeye.

Hawkeye was the picture of professionalism with his white coat and stethoscope, at least until Margaret looked at his feet and smothered a laugh. He was wearing pink fluffy boots with a chicken beak.

"Pierce! Why must you wear those slippers?" she asked laughing.

"For fun. Besides, little Anita gave them to me, she's one of the patients. Cutest little thing under five years old. I wouldn't survive if I didn't wear them at least once a week. Got different shoes for each day-and I'm babbling again aren't I? I'm making a habit of that," said Hawkeye.

"How did you know I walked in?" asked Margaret.

"I have my ways!" said Hawkeye, tapping his nose.

"Ahem!" said the little boy indignantly.

"_And_ I got little Tommy Wilder here to grin if any beautiful ladies walked in. Well done Tommy! For identifying the _majorly_ beautiful Margaret you get some mega big jelly beans!" admitted Hawkeye.

Tommy grinned.

"Now Toby, Tommy can't climb trees, but anything else is fine ok. He's all right buddy," said Hawkeye to the man.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend Hawk?" asked Toby.

Hawkeye and Margaret blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," came at the same time as "He's not my boyfriend."

"Sorry, my mistake. Toby. Toby Wilder," said Toby, offering his hand to shake.

Margaret took it.

"Margaret. Margaret Houlihan."

"Margaret Houlihan! We've heard a lot about you! In Crabapple Cove, your beauty is legendary, you are the best nurse ever to walk this planet and more," said Toby shooting a sly glance at Hawkeye. Hawkeye's whole face was red with embarrassment, mirroring Margaret's.

"So, Margaret, you _are_ staying for the Lobster Festival aren't you?" asked Toby, switching the subject much to Hawkeye and Margaret's relief.

"Yeah, Hawk invited me to it. At the 4077th, every week that the Lobster Festival was on, Hawkeye would be such a grouch to be around," said Margaret, shooting a tender glance at Hawkeye.

"I'm Tommy Wilder. He's my dad and Dr Hawk is the best doctor in the world-except for Dr Dan," said Tommy, one hand full of jelly beans and the other offered to Margaret.

Margaret took it and smiled at Tommy.

"I'm Margaret and because you are such a brave little patient, you get a present from me too," said Margaret kissing the little boy's cheek. She shot a sly glance at Hawkeye.

"Not fair! I want one too," said Hawkeye.

"Hah hah! She likes me better than you!" said Tommy grinning.

"That's it buddy! That's the last time I give you my green jelly beans!" teased Hawkeye.

Tommy's face fell until Hawkeye winked at him.

"Tommy, we have to go, say goodbye and thank you," said Toby, shaking hands with Margaret once more.

"Ok Dad. Bye Dr Hawk, thanks for the jelly beans! See you around cutie," said Tommy, winking at Margaret who smiled at him. Tommy skipped out, waving.


	6. Of Jellybeans, Old Friends and Lobsters

"Well, do I get that kiss?" asked Hawkeye flirtatiously.

"Well, all right," said Margaret, kissing him on the cheek.

They broke apart again, blushing furiously.

"Ah, d'you want a jelly bean or two?" asked Hawkeye awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks," said Margaret with embarrassment.

Margaret dug around in the jar that Hawkeye proffered.

"It's ok; you don't have to do that. I give all the green jelly beans to Tommy," Hawkeye said gently.

"Mind-reader, how did you know?" asked Margaret, eating a red jelly bean.

"I do it too," said Hawkeye, tossing an orange jelly bean into his mouth.

**THE LOBSTER FESTIVAL**

"Hey Margaret, are you ready?" asked Hawkeye eagerly, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, just a second," said Margaret.

A few moments later, Margaret came out, patting her hair nervously.

"Do I look ok?" she asked anxiously.

"Beautiful," said Hawkeye honestly. "The other fellows will be jealous cos you're _my_ friend."

Margaret smiled at him.

Margaret was wearing a blue blouse that highlighted her ice blue eyes and plain jeans. Her hair was tied with a blue ribbon into a ponytail.

Hawkeye was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Thanks. You look good yourself," said Margaret honestly, blushing.

"Thanks," said Hawkeye, also blushing.

"We're doing an awful lot of blushing you know," said Hawkeye.

"I know," said Margaret.

"It's really unusual. I don't think I've blushed so much in the rest of my life!" said Hawkeye.

"Ditto, let's go before we embarrass ourselves," advised Margaret.

"Great idea, let's go," said Hawkeye.

Outside, it was warm, and the air smelled of salt.

"Hey, you wanna ride there? There are two pushbikes in the garage," said Hawkeye.

"Ok," said Margaret.

"Ok," said Hawkeye and he dragged two pushbikes out of the garage.

"Mine, and Dad's. Which one do you want to ride? Dad's newer but mine has better brakes," said Hawkeye.

"Will your dad mind?" asked Margaret.

"Naw, of course not, here you go! And helmet, one of the few times I ever wear a helmet!" said Hawkeye, handing her a helmet.

"Daffy Duck?" asked Margaret in surprise.

"Mrs Hegrel gave it to me. I don't have a choice," he muttered embarrassed.

"Mrs Hegrel?" asked Margaret.

"Matriarch of Crabapple Cove. Been around since the Stone Age, when Dad was a kid. She's a widow and ninety odd years old. Everyone tiptoes around her, even Dad," said Hawkeye.

"Ok, let's go, you lead the way cos I don't know where we're going," said Margaret, hopping onto her bike.

"Margaret! Hawk! C'mere! Margaret, this is my beautiful wife, Jane, Hawk's and mine friend Dickie Barber, Dickie's wife, Hannah and his daughter, Julia. Everyone, this is Margaret Houlihan, Hawk's girlfriend up for the Festival," said Toby.

Hawkeye and Margaret (guess) blushed fiercely.

"I already told you Toby, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends," said Hawkeye speaking for them both.

"Ah, sorry. It's old age creeping up, I don't remember everything I'm told," said Toby.

"That's where I heard them!" burst out Margaret.

"What?" asked Hawkeye.

"I knew I'd heard the name Toby Wilder before! You had a nightmare about him, Dickie Barber and Tommy Gillis," explained Margaret.

"Ten points! When was that?" asked Hawkeye.

"Where else dumbo?" asked Margaret.

"That's me with the big ears! I listen a lot plus I'm small, grey and cute!" said Hawkeye good-naturedly.

"What?" asked Margaret.

"C'mon, haven't you seen Dumbo yet? Oh, yeah, sorry. Dumbo, a Walt Disney cartoon about an elephant with ears so big that he can use them as wings. We got the video at home; I'll have to show it to you sometime! It'll be a classic and I'm babbling again aren't I?" asked Hawkeye ruefully.

Margaret sniggered.

"Yep, again, don't worry about it Hawk," she reassured him.

"What ya looking at Dickie?" asked Hawkeye, noticing his old friend looking at him strangely.

"Nothing Hawk, you got a spider on your shoulder," said Dickie.

Hawkeye looked at his shoulder in horror.

"Very funny Dickie, now ladies and jelly beans, we must be going, I promised Margaret that Crabapple Cove's lobsters are a trillion times better than that measly stuff they feed you in Boston. Uh, Margaret you don't have to tell Charles I said that and I'm babbling again. C'mon," said Hawkeye.


	7. Dumbo, the Magnificent Flying Elephant

_Usual. Don't own sob anyone except what you don't recognise! ;P_

_A big special thanks to more-than-words...You've really helped..._

_All reviews welcome. I know I've updated sooner than usual, but I'm really sick (can't hold anything for more than five minutes) so yeah... Oh, I've started to post a Harry Potter fic...check it out soon! Harry Potter and the Lost Race._

Hawkeye and Margaret left for Johnny's restaurant.

As Julia and Tommy ran off to play, Dickie stared thoughtfully into the distance.

"You see the same thing?" asked Toby of his friend.

"Yep," answered Dickie.

"Nice to know that I'm not a loner here," said Toby.

"What are you talking about honey?" asked Jane.

"A bet; that Hawkeye Pierce is head over heels in love with Margaret Houlihan and that he'll ask her to marry him in six months," predicted Toby.

"How did you get there?" asked Jane.

"I've had an inkling ever since he came home raving about her. He hasn't been out with a girl since coming back, and he's at a loss for words, he blushes like a stricken cowgirl and when she's not looking at him, his mask drops and it's 'God help me, I love her,'" summed up Toby.

"And, don't they remind you of Daniel and his wife-God bless her- when they were younger," said Dickie thoughtfully.

"Yeah. At any rate, Hawk's totally out of words and totally out of his depth here. He's never felt like that about anyone else, not even Carlye Breslin. With Carlye, it was an infatuation, a severe one I'll grant you, but an infatuation," said Toby.

"At a loss for words? He's speaking a million words a minute," said Hannah.

"With Hawk, that means he's totally at a loss for words. He's babbling," said Toby.

"Don't meddle with them Tob," admonished Jane.

"I won't, unless matters get out of hand. He has six months, and if he hasn't asked her by then, I'll pound some sense into him," said Toby fiercely.

Dickie winced and put a hand to his head.

"It works Jane, believe me it works," he said ruefully.

"He comes in, face like thunder, grabs my collar and pounds me against the wall. He says what the hell are you bloody doing? You should be married to Hannah already! Get the picture?" said Dickie.

"I always wondered why you had that bandage on Dickie," said Hannah.

"So, is it the best lobster you've ever tasted?" said Hawkeye.

"Yeah, tons better that Boston's," said Margaret.

"Want Johnny's special beverage? It's wine, but really goes well," said Hawkeye.

"Yeah, but you have a limit buddy. No more than two glasses," said Margaret sternly.

"Oh Margaret! You take all the fun out of the Lobster Festival," whined Hawkeye.

"Let me be frank with you Hawkeye-"

"Please don't be Frank Margaret. You're lot more beautiful than he is," said Hawkeye jokingly.

"Hawk, it's been great here. I really appreciate it. But if you get drunk and I get drunk, it's an almost foregone conclusion that we'll do something we'll regret," said Margaret quietly.

"I know. I haven't been drunk since the first week here. We have a lot of alcohol, that's true, but we don't drink it all. Most of it is for friends," said Hawkeye.

"Now that's settled, let's have a glass," said Margaret.

"Johnny! Two specials please," said Hawkeye.

"Sure Dr Hawk. Say, your old man's back in town, he's at the house and heading this way. So, make it three glasses?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah thanks Johnny," said Hawkeye.

A man walked into the restaurant and wended his way to their table.

"Dad! How was Mexico?" asked Hawkeye, standing up and giving his father a hug. Hawkeye was the picture of his dad, except that Daniel's hair was nearly white and the laugh lines on Daniel's face were more pronounced.

"Good son. Who's this?" asked Daniel Pierce.

"Margaret Houlihan, meet my dad, Daniel Pierce," introduced Hawkeye.

"How are you Margaret?" asked Daniel.

"Good thanks Mr Pierce. It's good to hear that Mexico was good," said Margaret.

"Johnny's specials coming right up folks! One for Dr Dan, one for Dr Hawk, and one for Dr Hawk's girlfriend, Margaret," said Johnny.

"Johnny, she's not my girlfriend. Just ignore Toby Wilder," said Hawkeye.

"Yes Dr Hawk," said Johnny.

"So, Margaret, how do you like Crabapple Cove so far?" asked Daniel.

"It's great Mr Pierce. Now I know why Hawk was raving about the three colours, sky blue, blue-green and green," said Margaret.

"Yes, he loves his home. By the way Margaret, it's just Daniel. Everyone calls me Dan, Dr Dan or Daniel. Take your pick," said Daniel.

"Ok Dr Dan," said Margaret.

**JUST LIKE LOVE-STRUCK KIDS**

"Wanna see Dumbo Margaret? It's really good," said Hawkeye after dinner.

"Yeah, sure," answered Margaret.

"C'mon. Hey, want some popcorn?" asked Hawkeye, leading her into the lounge.

"Yeah thanks," replied Margaret.

Hawkeye set up the video and brought in popcorn.

They watched until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Daniel smiled and turned off the telly. As he left, he threw a blanket over the pair.

**WELL, SEE YA LATER**

The week was up. Margaret and Hawkeye had had a ball of a time, with pillow fights, games, teasing, the Lobster Festival and the beach.

"Hey, thanks Hawk. It's been great," said Margaret, as they walked up the stairs of her apartment.

"No problem. Any time you wanna come over, you're more than welcome. Crabapple Cove really liked having you around," said Hawkeye gently.

The door opened as they reached the apartment.

"Hello Mr Pierce!" said Katie.

"Just Hawkeye please, uh, Katie," said Hawkeye.

"See ya Hawk, thanks for having me," said Margaret, noting Hawkeye's discomfort.

"Yeah, see ya Margaret. Any time," said Hawkeye smiling.

Hawkeye walked down the stairs quickly.

"So how was it?" asked Emily.

"Good, the lobster was great," answered Margaret.

"Did you and him, you know," asked Cathy.

"Eat heaps of lobsters? Yeah," said Margaret deliberately misunderstanding.

The three girls rolled their eyes.


	8. A Chance of a New Life

**HAWK'S COMING FOR A VISIT**

"Hi Hawkeye," said Margaret, picking up the phone.

"Hi Margaret. How are things?" asked Hawkeye.

"Good. How are things in the Cove?" asked Margaret.

"Great. Toby's forgotten his sunscreen again and looks like one of those lobsters!" laughed Hawkeye.

"That _would_ look funny. Is he ok though?" asked Margaret in concern.

"Yeah, he's fine, if embarrassed. Dickie's over the moon cos Hannah's pregnant, so Dickie walks around like a peacock," said Hawkeye.

"Yeah, I gathered that they both like children. Hey, since I came to the Cove, wanna come over here? I'll show you the sights of Boston, and besides, we can stop Cath, Katie and Em from thinking we're a couple," offered Margaret.

"Sure, if it's ok with them. When do you want me to come?" asked Hawkeye.

"How about, say Wednesday?" asked Margaret.

"That's fine. Oh, better go, my next patient's here," said Hawkeye.

"Bye."

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Ok, bye."

"I'm hanging up."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey girls, I asked Hawk if he wanted to come up. Is that ok with you?" asked Margaret in the mess.

"Hawkeye Pierce! Sure," squealed Cathy.

"Where will he sleep?" asked Katie slyly.

"The _spare_ room," said Margaret sternly.

"Are you gonna keep to that?" asked Emily slyly.

"Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce is my friend, nothing more! I would greatly appreciate it if you three would stop insinuating that we are having an affair!" yelled Margaret.

"Okay, ok, tou_chy_," muttered Cathy.

**THE HOSPITAL WEDNESDAY MORNING**

The entire hospital nursing staff were on high alert. Their Head Nurse (Margaret had been promoted) was bringing a _man_. This was the Head Nurse No Nonsense Houlihan. Cathy, Emily and Katie had told every member of the nursing staff that the man was none other than _the_ Benjamin Pierce. All the nurses were glad for their Head Nurse (Even though quite a few were jealous of such a catch.)

Margaret was working in her office, fixing up some paperwork.

"Hello! Everyone's favourite doctor is here!" said a familiar voice in her ear.

"Hawkeye! _Don't _do that!" said Margaret, turning around and facing him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to _scare_ you!" teased Hawkeye.

"You didn't scare me!" retorted Margaret hotly until she realised that she had let him get her goat. She laughed ruefully.

"Tease!" she said.

Hawkeye grinned in acknowledgement.

Margaret smiled at him.

"You all might as well come in so you don't start hearing things," said Margaret, her back to the door.

The door opened and the nursing staff that weren't on duty crept in guiltily.

"Hawkeye, the nursing staff, ladies, Hawkeye Pierce," said Margaret.

"Hello," chorused the nursing staff.

"Hi," said Hawkeye somewhat uncertainly.

"Hawk, my shift ends in about five minutes. You know the coffee shop on Frankfurt Lane? Yeah, meet me there ok?" said Margaret, noting his unease.

"Sure. See ya in five," said Hawkeye, flashing her a grateful smile.

"Wow Margaret! You're lucky! He's so good-looking," said one of the nurses.

"I need something to play this message every time somebody says something like that, we are just friends," said Margaret slowly.

"Okay, okay. We'd better go, see ya Margaret," said the nurse.

Margaret sat down again. It was great seeing Hawkeye again after so long...but every time he smiled, she went all weak at the knees.

Hawkeye sat down at the coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino. It was really nice that he was seeing Margaret more...but every time she smiled or laughed, he just wanted to kiss her.

"Hey Hawk. Sorry I'm a bit late," said Margaret, dumping herself into the chair opposite Hawkeye.

"Um, Margaret, I've been thinking, it's uh, been great to see you and uh I've been thinking about taking that job. It's a bit cumbersome for you to travel to the Cove and back and I thought if I live here it'll be less of a bother. Only if it's okay though," said Hawkeye awkwardly.

"Hawk no! Don't leave Crabapple Cove! You love it there. I was thinking about working as a nurse either in your clinic-cos you don't have one-or at the hospital there. Besides the Cove's heaps nicer than Boston," said Margaret.

"Are you sure? I mean, all your friends are here," said Hawkeye, privately pleased she liked his home so much.

"I'll make new ones," countered Margaret.

"Cool! You can live with us!" said Hawkeye happily.

They made plans for the move.

"Cathy, Katie, Em, it's been great living with you, thanks," said Margaret as she packed.

"Where are you going? Was it something we said?" asked Katie in concern.

"No, I'm moving to Crabapple Cove. Not because Hawk and I are having an affair but because the Cove is nicer than Boston," said Margaret.

"Oh. Here, let me help," said Cathy.

**WELCOME BACK MARGARET!**

"Hi Margaret! Welcome back!" said Toby as Margaret and Hawkeye walked to the Pierce Practice.

"Hi Toby, thanks," said Margaret.

"See ya!" said Toby.

Margaret and Hawkeye made a funny pair in surgery. Margaret pretended to be a stern mother and Hawkeye pretended to be the naughty child for the children that came through. All the patients loved it. With the adults, they were good friends.

**DAD, CAN YOU HELP?**

"What's wrong son?" asked Daniel as he washed up. Hawkeye was sitting dejectedly on the couch. Margaret had gone to visit Jane.

"Nothing Dad," lied Hawkeye.

"Son, what is wrong?" asked Daniel in concern.

"Margaret," whispered Hawkeye.

"Are you in love with her?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know! I don't know," said Hawkeye in despair.

"How do you feel about her?" asked Daniel.

"It's like she's a candle. She makes everything all right. When she smiles I want to kiss her. When she laughs at something I say, I'm happy. When she's happy I am. It sounds really soppy and stupid, but that's the way she makes me feel," said Hawkeye.

"It sounds like you've got an incurable disease son," said Daniel gently.

"What?" asked Hawkeye.

"Love. It sounds like you're head over heels in love with her. My advice? Talk to her. Tell her how you feel son."

**I LOVE YOU** (FINALLY)

"Margaret?" asked Hawkeye. They were in Hawkeye's office, working on some bills.

"That's my name, that's what they call me," quipped Margaret. Looking up, she saw the solemn expression on Hawkeye's face.

"What's up Hawk?" she asked softly.

"I have an incurable disease," replied Hawkeye.

"What?" asked Margaret sceptically.

"C'mere and I'll tell you," said Hawkeye, drawing her to the back of the room, beyond the view of the front windows.

Margaret came confused.

"What?" asked Margaret.

Hawkeye drew her into his embrace and lowered his head and kissed her.

Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Daniel watched through the connecting door's window from his son's office to his. And smiled, and left them alone.

Hawkeye and Margaret broke off the kiss.

"Margaret, I love you. If you don't love me then I'll let you be," he said; his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Silly. Of course I love you," said Margaret, and pulled his head down for another kiss.

A knock came at the door.

"That'll be Tommy, in for his check up," said Hawkeye reluctantly.

"We'd better go," said Margaret. They pulled apart grudgingly.

"Hello Tommy, you been a good boy for your dad?" asked Hawkeye, opening the door.

"Yeah!" said Tommy.

Toby followed his son into the office.

Hawkeye and Margaret gingerly pulled off the bandage on Tommy's leg.

"Good, it's healed well," said Hawkeye, pleased.

"All you gotta do Tommy is not break that scab ok buddy?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yes Dr Hawk," said Tommy.

"Good. Toby, if the scab breaks, bring him back," said Margaret.

"Yes ma'am," said Toby, saluting.

"Say, Toby," said Hawk.

"What is it Hawk? Shoot," said Toby. Margaret and Hawkeye winced. "Sorry."

"Wanna bring your folks to dinner?" asked Hawkeye.

"Sure, when?" asked Toby.

"Thursday," replied Hawkeye, "Oh and tell Dickie too please Tobe."

"Will do Hawk. See ya," said Toby, leaving with Tommy.

They watched as the door closed behind them.

"Where were we?" asked Hawkeye, grinning.

"Right about...here," said Margaret before kissing him.

**YEAH WELL I LOVE YOU**

Margaret and Hawkeye were walking along the beach the following night.

Hawkeye knelt on the sand before Margaret and took out a small box.

"Margaret Jane Houlihan, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" asked Hawkeye timidly.

Margaret smiled shyly.

"Yes," she replied, helping him up. Their lips met. No talking was done for a long time.

**WEDDING**

Hawkeye and Margaret got married in a big wedding which all of Crabapple Cove was invited to. Margaret's father was furious that she was marrying a Captain, so he refused to attend. Margaret's mother, on the other hand, was thrilled that her darling was getting married-and to such a good-looking man too!

**ALL PERSONNEL STANDBY FOR PART TWO**

_Hope you liked it! Coming up next, part two!_


End file.
